Amare il nemico
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: A girl appears in Brooklyn looking for Spot. After teaching the girl to fight Spot finds he likes her more than a friend. BUt what happens when she on the wrong side of a war?
1. Riunione Brooklyn: Meeting Brooklyn

            ((Ok since my main character is from Italy and speaks Italian…I'll put the translations like this:

                        Italian word _(what it means in English) OK? Ok good…thanks!)) _

Caprice walked down the streets of Brooklyn. Caprice didn't see what was so scary about Brooklyn; the place wasn't any different from her own home. The thing that was scary in Brooklyn was Spot Conlon and that's exactly who Caprice was looking for. 

            Caprice was a newsie, one of the only female newsies in all of New York. If she had her own way Caprice would work somewhere in Little Italy but her brother wouldn't let her. Caprice's brother was a newsie and wanted to keep an eye on his little sister, so there for Caprice was a newsie. All of this had to do with Spot because Caprice needed to know how to fight. She was tried of getting caught in her brother's fights and wanted to know how to defend herself. And Spot was the one to learn from.

            As Caprice wandered the streets she saw a few newsies run off and figured they were going to tell their leader about her. Spot and his newsies knew almost everyone in Brooklyn, or at least every girl who was dressed like her they knew. Caprice wore her brother's old clothes and knew the looks she got because of them, but she didn't care. 

            "Hey, you'se," A voice said from behind Caprice. Caprice turned and saw a rather large newsie behind her. "What'd you'se what? You'se ain't from here are you'se?" 

            "No. I'se ain't from here. I'se lookin' for Spot," Caprice answered her voice even. 

            "Well, you'se in luck." The newsie said grinning. "Cause he wants ta see you'se too." The newsie's grin fell from his face and he grabbed Caprice by the arm and dragged her down a maze of alleys. They soon arrived at a dock swarming with newsies. Caprice couldn't help but stare at the boys who were half dressed and swimming in the water below her. They looked pretty good. 

            "Dis goil was lookin' for ya Spot," The newsie said to a newsie perched on a tower above all the other newsies.

"I'se got a name you'se foro dell'asino _(ass hole)," Caprice said angrily. _

"What'd you'se call me?" The newsie asked glaring at Caprice. Caprice met the newsies glare with one of her own, but didn't answer.

"What do you'se want goil?" Spot asked. Caprice glared up at Spot and pulled her arm out of the grasp of the other newsie.

"I'se want ta learn how ta fight," Caprice answered. "And da way I'se hear it you'se da one ta learn from."

"You'se heard right," Spot answered smirking. Spot found this girl interesting. She had a temper for sure but she was beautiful. Her skin was like Race's, and her hair was long and black. It was curly and reached past her shoulders. Besides her beauty there was just something about her that Spot liked, he just didn't know what it was. "Alright, I'll teach you'se. You'se said you'se got a name? Let's hear it."

Caprice was surprised that Spot had agreed so easily. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Caprice, but everyone calls me Capri."

Spot climbed down from his tower and stood before Caprice. Caprice blinked a bit surprised at how good looking Spot was in person. According to her brother Spot Conlon was a jackass who was good for nothing but trouble. Not that any of that said he was ugly; Caprice had imaged him to be. 

"Alright Capri, we'se start now," Spot said his voice rang with power. Caprice nodded and couldn't help but hold back a smile. 

*********

            Caprice came up from the water sputtering. Falling off the dock had not been fun the first time and the second time wasn't much better. Caprice had been expecting that learning to fight would be easy…how wrong she was. Spot had now thrown her into the water twice; both times she had let her guard down.

            "Damn it goil!" Spot shouted from above Caprice as she began to swim towards the latter. "How can you'se be so damn bad at fightin'? I'se ain't nevea seen someone as bad as you'se." This girl really amazed Spot. She had the drive to learn to fight, she had the temper to fuel the fight, but for the life of her she just could fight.

"Dat's why I'se came ta find you'se you ragazzo piccolo del idiot! _(stupid little boy)" Caprice yelled as she pulled herself out of the cold water and began her climb up to the dock. The sun was setting and Caprice was getting tired and hungry, she didn't want to be here anymore. _

"What'd you'se call me?" Spot asked angrily.

"Wouldn't you'se like ta know?" Caprice asked as she glared at Spot. Spot had always made the rule to never hit a girl. This one pushed that rule to a breaking point. Spot got ready to hit the girl and Caprice blocked it with the move Spot had been trying to teach her all day. Caprice then hit Spot in the stomach and pushed him off the dock. 

When Spot surfaced he was smirking. Caprice looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Who in their right mind would be smiling like that after being pushed off a dock? Why wasn't he going all crazy with anger like he was rumored to do? 

"So you'se ain't as stupid as I'se thought, good job dere," Spot called from the water.

Then it hit Caprice. She had done it! She had actually done it! Caprice grinned and began to dance around the dock. When Spot was standing next to her she ran up to him and gave him and big hug. Spot surprised by all this couldn't help but smile. 

"Grazie! Grazie così tanto! _(thank you! Thank you so much!)" Caprice shouted. She didn't even realized she was rattling off in Italian. She was just so happy that after all that work she had actually learned something._

"Uhhh…sure. What ever you'se say kid," Spot said. He couldn't help but let his smile grow. This girl was so different from all the other ones he knew. For one he didn't know any that slipped into a different language like Caprice did. "Come on, lets head back to da lodgin' house. You'se did pretty good for your first day."  Spot knew he wasn't acting like himself, but it didn't bother him one bit.

"Grazie!" Caprice exclaimed. She let Spot go and smiled at him. "You'se don't know how important all of dis is ta me." As soon as she had let Spot go Spot returned to being his old self once again.

"Yeah, sure whateva, tomorrow we'se gonna work even harder and if you'se don't get bettea by da end of tomorrow I'se gonna have ta stop. I can't waste me time on teaching some goil ta fight."

Caprice glared at Spot. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Spot's hand, it covered her mouth.

"Do say nuthin' just come on."

Caprice followed Spot to the lodging house her happy spirits dampened. She'd show this Spot Conlon what she could do.


	2. Alla casa d' alloggio: At the lodging ho...

Note: ok now I actually have time to work on this thing and hopefully make it better. I mean I know the first chapter was a little off…WARNING! This isn't a Mary-Sue _but people who don't like Mary-Sue probably won't like this. The story is…well…I'll let you read and find out *grins* now….on with the fanfic!_

Chapter 2 

Alla casa d' alloggio: At the lodging house

            Caprice followed Spot into an old building. From the outside it was nothing much to look at, but neither were any of the other houses in this part of town. The inside of the Lodging House was quite cozy and warm. Newsies lounged around playing poker and talking about their day. Caprice was amazed; she had thought that all the lodging house would be like the one she was from. She was used to a run down, cold building. No one ever lounged around or had fun of any kind…unless plotting was fun.

            "Come on," Spot said as he hauled Caprice up the stairs. Caprice scowled at Spot's back and pulled her arm out of his grip. 

            "Don't pull me foro dell'asino*," Caprice retorted. When Spot glared at her she just gave him a smirk not too unlike his own. 

            "Next time you'se say anythin' in…whateva you'se is gonna regret it," Spot said his voice cold and his glare even colder. Caprice gave a little shutter and followed Spot into a huge room with bunk beds. 

            "Is dis where I'se gonna stay?" Caprice asked looking around. She was used to sleeping in hammocks, usually having to share one with her older brother. He liked to keep his eye on his baby sister.

            "Nah," Spot answered as he opened a door off to the side of the room. Behind the door was a small bedroom. "You'se gonna stay in here." Spot looked like he was going to say something else but then changed his mind. 

            "Grazie*," Caprice said as she wandered into the room. It was a nice little room. There was a bed, a trunk and a washstand with a mirror hanging over it. 

            "You'se hungry?" Spot asked leaning in the doorframe. "Mr. M makes pretty good food, betta den what you'se can get with da pay we'se get." 

            "Yeah, dinner sounds great…thanks," Caprice said flashing a smile at Spot. Spot couldn't help but grin. 

            "Alright den come on."

* * * * *  

            Spot sat next to Caprice in the "mess room". The mess room was apart of the kitchen. It was a long table with benches by it, for the newsies to sit on, and was set off towards the back of the kitchen. 

            Spot watched Caprice out of the corner of his eye. This girl was someone he knew he'd have to keep a watch on; she was a firecracker. Also, the effect she had on him scared Spot. She could make him smile and forget about being the leader of Brooklyn; he could forget who he was. Spot didn't like it. If anyone found out they might think that he was growing weak, especially Queens. Queens and Brooklyn had been at war over territory for what seemed like forever. Queens was a problem for Spot, a big one, one he needed to get rid of. 

            Caprice was sitting there staring at her food. Spot was a little surprised that she wasn't either trying to beat someone up or making friends with them. She looked scared and alone. Spot noticed the other newsies looked at her warily; either they didn't trust her or were trying to figure out if Spot had brought her home for fun. Spot was known to get around like that, but not with this girl. He was almost scared to try. 

            "So, Capri," Spot said. "Tell me about you'se self."

            Caprice looked up at him and finished chewing the mouthful of food she had been eating. "Well…what do you'se want to know?"

            "Where's you'se from?" 

            "Uhh…here an dere mostly, I'se lived in New York for 'bout tree years now. Me and me brother moved here from Italy."

            "How old are ya?" Spot asked and noticed that the other newsies were becoming more and more interested in Caprice.

"Diciotto," Caprice replied offhandedly. She took another bite of her food and then realized what she had said. "I meant eighteen."

Spot was silent for awhile after that. He then got up from the table and looked down at Caprice.

"Do you'se know how ta play poker?"

* * * * * * 

Note: Yeah, yeah, I know not the best ending, BUT the story is just starting! Ok I'm gonna try something new…at the end of the chapter I'll have a little translation of the words unless they're already answered…like the age answer. Ok so yea, please R/R!!

foro dell'asino- ass hole

Grazie-thank you


End file.
